


Christmas Cheer

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Loveless
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji's up to something, and he's not telling his fighter unit. What could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.

Christmas was a time of joy and happiness.

Except for one fighter unit.

Youji had been left the apartment for hours and not just one day but days on end.

And without Natsuo.

The fighter knew his sacrifice knew better than to leave without him; yet, he did, no reservations. This left Natsuo with nothing to do but sulk.

What if Youji found a better fighter unit, one who would win every battle, and left him? What if he was injured? What if…?

The door slammed open with such a force, revealing an exhausted Youji. He hadn't left! But what was in that bag?

"Merry Christmas," the sacrifice said handing the other a bag.

Natsuo accepted the bag, completely confused. Where did Youji get the money for this? Did he rob a bank or something?

"I worked."

So that explained his long absences. To think, he thought Youji left him. Placing down the bag, he glomped his sacrifice. "Thank you."

"You didn't even open it!" Youji gasped.

"And? It's the thought that counts."

"You've been watching too much sappy Christmas movies, haven't you?"

Natsuo merely smiled.


End file.
